Der Schatten im Spiegel
by Hikari Ichinose
Summary: Tsunayoshi era un chico común de preparatoria, como cualquier otro chico desea ganar un poco de dinero, así que decide ir a trabajar a una tienda de antigüedades que era atendida por un viejo hombre llamado Timoteo, pero tal vez el trabajar ahí… fue el peor error de su vida o por lo menos hasta que miro su reflejo en un espejo. -1827, 8059, 8696, AG-


Bien traigo es nuevo fic, que hice hace algunos días luego de leer un artículo sobre el doppelgänger en una revista.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 1: El inicio de la pesadilla

Tengo que apresurarme, realmente llegaré tarde y tengo que ayudar a Timoteo con las nuevas piezas que llegaran, tomó mi bicicleta y empiezo a pedalear rápidamente con dirección a la tienda de antigüedades.

Luego de un rato llegue, justo a tiempo, pues parecía que el camión que transportaba los nuevos objetos apeas arribaba frente a la tienda, deje mi bicicleta en la parte de atrás. La tienda estaba en un punto donde los turistas pasaban seguido así que había buena venta, era una gran casa, la cual está totalmente llena de cosas antiguas, la casa igual es antigua, pero aún así me alegro de trabajar aquí, pues me encanta la historia.

Timoteo, ya he llegado, enseguida bajaré lo que hay en el camión –dije saludando a mi jefe, es realmente una buena persona

Hola muchacho, pero aún no estoy tan débil así que también ayudaré –dijo él mientras abría la puerta donde se encontraban las cosas, miré dentro no había mucho que bajar

Eso es lo que nos llegó por el momento –dijo el conductor quién bajo del camión

Bueno, aún tenemos muchas cosas dentro de la tienda –dijo Timoteo, subió al cajón del camión y bajo una lámpara, miraba con atención cada detalle –Veo que tenemos buenas cosas esto paree ser de alrededor de 1815

Continuamos bajando cosas, entre ellas eran algunos cuadros, cepillos de cabellos, una muñeca de porcelana, lo último que se bajo fue un extraño espejo, pero a mi me dio un escalofrío cuando vi a Timoteo bajarlo y me pareció que a él también. Cuando todo ya estaba dentro de la casa acomodamos los cuadros y demás, Timoteo llevo el espejo a uno de los baños en la planta superior, realmente no quería acercarme a ese espejo, ni mucho menos saber que cual baño estaba.

Luego de qué el chico del camión se fuera, comencé a limpiar un poco las cosas, aunque sean antigüedades, no se merecen estar sucias; escuché un fuerte ruido de arriba, fui a ver si Timoteo se encontraba bien.

¿Sucedió algo? –Pregunté mientras subía el último peldaño de la escalera y vi a Timoteo en el suelo -¡¿Se encuentra bien?! –exclamé preocupado por él

Sí, solo resbalé con algo –dijo apoyándose en una mesa tratando de levantarse, corrí a él y lo sostuve, cuando logro incorporarse por completo lo solté y entonces bajo las escales yo lo seguí pero no sin antes echar una mirada para ver con que pudo tropezar, pero no había nada en el suelo

Chico, ¿podrías hacer el inventario junto a las cosas nuevas? –me pidió Timoteo

Claro –accedí mientras él se sentaba en su silla, parecía cansado, ¿Habrá sido mucho para él bajar aquello?, por el momento empezaría con el inventario

Habían muchas cosas en la tienda, pero hacer el inventario era fácil pues Timoteo y yo organizábamos muy bien cada cosa, así que solo había que contar y aproximar las fechas de cada cosa, en la planta baja solo había, cuadros, juguetes, y algunos muebles. Cuando subí el segundo piso recordé el espejo tendría que ir y ver de qué época era, pero primero haría el inventario de todo lo demás.

Finalmente me dispuse a ver los cuartos, también había cosas ahí, aparte de que también contaba con baños. Cuando solo quedaba por revisa un solo baño, mi mano temblaba al querer abrir la puerta, mi intuición me decía que si lo hacía algo malo pasaría, solo abrí un poco la puesta y mire solamente el marco del espejo, por alguna razón no quería reflejarme en él, tal parece que tantos libros me estaban afectando, al igual que los videojuegos.

Bien, parece que es un espejo de alrededor del siglo dieciocho –dije y salí de aquel lugar, baje las escaleras y entregué la lista del inventario a Timoteo

Gracias Tsunayoshi –dijo mientras recibía la lista

De nada, me iré a la escuela, regresaré en la tarde –dije mientras iba por mi mochila, normalmente la olvidaba ahí así que la tome y fui por mi bicicleta, pero rápidamente miré hacia arriba a una de las ventanas de la casa, creí ver a Timoteo, pero era imposible, he de estar con algo de sueño

Tratando de olvidar aquello, tome mi ruta hacia la escuela, ese día solo iríamos a arreglar cosas para nuestro festival de otoño; al llegar acomode mi bicicleta y fui con mi grupo, al parecer haríamos una casa del terror.

Hey, Tsuna ya llegaste –dijo Gokudera uno de mis grandes amigos

Sí, ¿Ya repartieron el trabajo? –pregunté

Sí, estás conmigo, Yamamoto, Chrome y Haru –me respondió

¿Pero qué sucede?, todos de pareja y yo aquí nada más que con buena salud –dije Tsunayoshi para molestar un poco aunque me alegra que estén juntos Yamamoto y Gokudera, al igual que Chrome y Haru

¡HEY! Eso no es nuestra culpa –dijo Gokudera

Bien, bien, al menos tengo salud –dije para seguir molestando a Hayato

Síp, solo eso tienes –llegó Yamamoto a resguardar a Hayato, lancé una mirada de pocos amigos y ellos rieron ante mi acción

¿Y qué nos toca hacer? –dije cambiando el tema

Colocar los trucos y también la utilería que harán los otros equipos –contestó Yamamoto

Bien, ¿se hará en el salón? –pregunté, tal vez debí apresurarme para escuchar las instrucciones

No, lo haremos en una bodega antes de llegar al sótano de la escuela, para dar un poco más de terror –dijo Haru llegando detrás de mi

Hola –dijo Chrome que la acompañaba

Hola chicas, definitivo, mi salud es la única que me ama –dije haciendo reír a los otros cuatro

Luego entramos a la escuela pues estábamos en el patio de enfrente, fuimos a la bodega que utilizaríamos, era realmente espaciosa, del tamaño de dos salones y medio. Éramos por el momento los únicos ahí, de pronto tocaron la puerta y todos soltamos un respingo, aún no había nada dentro y ya nos estábamos asustando, que dirían los niños pequeños de nosotros, me cuestioné.

Abrí la puerta y vi a el encargado de la clase con una caja, le ayude tomando la caja y entonces entró, detrás de él venía un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azul metálico, era muy apuesto.

Chicos, él es Hibari Kyoya, es un estudiante de intercambio, viene de Inglaterra, trabajará con ustedes –presentó el encargado –Muéstrenle los alrededores de la escuela y si pueden la ciudad –pidió

Ok~ -respondimos al unísono luego se retiro

Soy Yamamoto Takeshi –se presentó Takeshi

Gokudera Hayato –le siguió Gokudera

Dokuro Chrome, mucho gusto –dijo Chrome

Miura Haru, gusto conocerte –habló Haru

Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, que nos llevemos bien –dije con mi sonrisa común – ¿Ya te explicaron lo del festival? –pregunté

No –respondió él

Bueno, realizamos todos los grupos diferentes actividades para recaudar dinero, conseguir puntos extras en clases y el grupo que más reúne dinero se gana una pequeña excursión o algún premio –expliqué –Nosotros haremos una casa del terror

Ya veo, ¿A nosotros que nos toca hacer? –preguntó Hibari

Encargarnos de los efectos y colocar la utilería –dijo Yamamoto

Aquí tenemos mantas negras, habrá que colocarlas al rededor de la bodega –dijo Haru revisando la caja que tenían

Coloquemos las de alrededor y dejemos las cuatro ventanas de en medio libres por el momento para ver –dijo Hayato

Todos empezamos a realizar el trabajo, trabajamos en pares por obvias razones me tocó con Hibari aunque no fue un problema trabajar con él. Al terminar tomamos un descanso y decidimos mostrarle la escuela.

Comenzamos por los salones de primero, los de segundo y los de tercero, luego le dijimos donde estaba la dirección, la cafetería, nuestro salón y demás.

Luego llegó otra chica de nuestro salón a decirnos que ya nos podíamos retirar, pues no había más trabajo por eso día. Me quedé con Hibari fuera de la escuela, los demás ya se habían ido, le estaba diciendo lugares de la ciudad.

¿Sabes de alguna tienda de antigüedades aquí en Namimori? –me preguntó Hibari

Eh, sí, hay una, además estás de suerte porque trabajo ahí –dije sonriente, aunque algo en su semblante cambio

¿Podrías llevarme? –me preguntó, no pude ver su mirada pues éste la cubrió con su flequillo

Sí, entonces vamos –dije pero luego recordé que traía mi bicicleta– ¿Podrías subir tus pies aquí y tomarme de los hombros? Si vamos en la bicicleta llegaremos antes –le pedí mostrándole como colocarse

Ya esta, vamos –me dijo él

No fue mucho lo que duró nuestro recorrido, pasamos varios lugares y parecía que Hibari estaba memorizándolos, cuando llegamos coloqué la bicicleta donde siempre y Hibari se bajo, luego yo lo seguí a la entrada. Al entrar, la campanilla de la puerta sonó y Tioteo nos recibió.

Veo que ya llegaste –dijo Timoteo

Síp –fue mi respuesta

¿Busca algo en especial? –le preguntó Timoteo a Hibari

No, solo quisiera observar –respondió

Ya veo, si necesita algo, aquí estoy y está Tsunayoshi –dijo Timoteo mientra se iba a sentar

¿Te gustan las antigüedades? –le pregunté a Hibari que se alejaba al lugar donde teníamos acomodadas los juguetes

No, aunque me llaman la atención –me respondió

Hibari estuvo buen rato viendo minuciosamente cada cosa, al parecer buscaba algo, pero supongo que no tenía intención de decirme qué era, pues solo estaba observando, subió al segundo piso, yo le seguí aunque cuando recordé aquel espejo un escalofrío me recorrió.

Cuando terminó de observarlo todo, por lo menos lo que era visible, pues él nunca miró las habitaciones las cuáles también tenían cosas, como aquella donde estaba guardado el espejo, se despidió y luego se fue.

Ah –suspiré - ¿Necesitas que arregle algo? –le pregunté a Timoteo

No, hoy no hay mucho que hacer, pero el otoño ya está llegando, ¿podrías ir a ver si el patio no se ha llenado de hojas? –dijo

Está bien –y salí a ver el patio, había varias hojas aunque no me había dado cuenta antes, así que busque el rastrillo y comencé a barrerlas, levante mi bicicleta para recoger otras y terminé

Si había hojas, pero ya las barrí –dije entrando, mi respuesta fue la voz tosiendo de Timoteo, me acerqué rápidamente– ¿Te encuentras bien? –dije preocupado

Sí, creo que los años ya me está pegando –bromeó, al menos se encontraba lo suficientemente bien para hacer una broma

Tal vez, pero aún así deberías ir a ver a un doctor –dije seriamente

Vamos Tsunayoshi, a éste viejo aún le quedan fuerzas –dijo Timoteo

Sí, pero está entrando el otoño, por lo cual el frío comenzará, tal vez tienes gripe –le dije mientras tomaba mi mochila –Deberías ir a descansar, hoy ha sido un día un poco cansado, además tenemos que tomar fuerzas antes del festival de las estrellas –le animé un poco a que fuera a su casa a descansar

¿Podrás cerrar la tienda? –preguntó dudoso

¡Claro!, ve a casa y descansa, tenemos que alegrar el ambiente de aquí para cuándo los turistas lleguen a ver el festival –dije incluso yo me emocioné con mis propias palabras

De acuerdo, entonces, ¿Qué te parece si mañana pintamos por fuera la tienda? –me dijo

Sí, traeré a mis amigos para que nos ayuden –dije emocionado

Perfecto, nos vemos mañana Tsunayoshi –dijo él saliendo de la tienda parecía estar entusiasmado tanto como yo lo estaba

Tomé mi teléfono de la mochila que traía en manos, mande mensajes a varias personas, en primero a mis amigos, aunque solo envié dos pues de seguro cada uno andaba con su pareja, los mensajes se los envié a Haru y Gokudera, pues Chrome y Yamamoto a veces no traían consigo sus celulares. Luego envié otro a mi hermano mayor, Giotto, para avisarle que llegaría tarde y no lo alcanzaría donde quedamos.

Ese día mi hermano y yo habíamos quedado en ir a una cafetería, según él, para conseguirme pareja, el era todo un Casanova, pues detrás de él iban varias chicas, un chico llamado Alaude, otro al que llamaban G y ahora estaba aquel chico llamado Cozart.

Un ruido repentino me sacó de mis pensamientos, provenía del piso de arriba, con temor subí las escaleras esperando que solo haya sido mi imaginación, encendí las luces, pues ya era de noche y por la gran ventana ya no entraba más que oscuridad.

Pasé mi mirada por todo el lugar, escuché de nuevo un sonido salir de uno de los cuartos, venía de donde estaba el espejo, me acerqué y antes de abrir sonó mi tono celular, solté un enorme respingo al escucharla, decidí apagar las luces y bajar las escaleras, luego vi de quién era el mensaje que me había dado un gran susto.

Gracias querido hermanito por darme un susto de muerte –dije sarcástico respondiendo su mensaje, decía que si pasaba por mí, así que le dije que sí –Vaya ya casi es hora de cerrar –dije mirando la hora en mi celular

Luego de unos veinte minutos llego al fin mi hermano, le pedí que fuera al patio por mi bicicleta y luego regreso, apagué las luces del lugar, baje las cortinas y cerré con la llave que yo tenía de la tienda. Mi hermano conducía mi bicicleta mientras yo iba detrás en los estribos.

¿Y cómo te fue? –me preguntó mi rubio hermano

Pues fue… bien, algo raro, pero un buen día, de hecho hoy llego un nuevo alumno a nuestro salón –dije yo contar todo el día sería cansado

Bueno, el mío fue un día normal, solo que no fui a la cafetería por recoger a mi hermanito –dijo haciendo enfoqué a la última oración

Hey, si querías ir entonces no hubieras venido por mí –dije en mi defensa

Y dejar a mi pobre hermanito solo, ni hablar –decía negando con la cabeza

Cuando llegamos a casa nos recibió nuestra madre, al entrar el dulce aroma de su comida lleno nuestras fosas nasales, olía realmente bien, subí a bañarme a la baño de mi cuarto, tenía ganas de despejarme un poco con la tibia agua cayendo de la regadera.

Cuando terminé de bañarme, me miré en el espejo, parecía normal, mire mi reflejo y pensé que si mi reflejo se moviera sin que yo lo hiciera realmente me sentiría asustado, me pregunto ¿Por qué aquel espejo me daba tal miedo?, saqué esos pensamientos de mi mente y me coloqué mi ropa, luego baje a cenar.

¿Cómo les fue? –nos preguntó nuestra hermosa madre

Bien~ -dijimos en tono cantarín

Me alegro –dijo ella y comenzamos a cenar

Con aquel ambiente familiar y recordando el ambiente con mis amigos, me cuestionaba, que será lo que el destino próximamente traerá, simplemente me gustaba cuestionarme eso siempre, ¿sería algo emocionante o acaso el día siguiente sería triste?, ¿Llovería o haría mucho calor?, y siguiendo con mi rica comida, pensaba en aquello, aunque nunca se me había ocurrido que… ¿El día siguiente sería aterrador y doloroso?

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó o no?

A mi me encantó el escribirlo, espero que ha ustedes el leerlo.

¿Esto se merece un review?

_**Nos vemos!**_


End file.
